Gleebook
by blahxo3
Summary: A Glee/Facebook story.Ships include mainly St. Berry& Fuinn, Brittana, Hummelberry, Pezberry and many more.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! This is my first attempt at writing a Glee/Facebook story. I have never writen anything before so this is pretty new to me. I know I know, Glee/Facebook is overused, but I love the idea of it, so I wanted to try it out. Ive never really saw a St. Berry Facebook story before so thats why I decided to do it. I apoligize in advance if it sucks. Reviews are greatly appreciated!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did RB would be out of a job. I also don't own Facebook._

_Pairings: Mainly St. Berry, with others mixed in._

_Setting: Starts in the beginning of Hell-o._

**Rachel Berry**went from "single" to "in a relationship" with **Finn Hudson**.

_**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **__likes this._

10Comments -

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Good, now Hudson doesn't need to keep chasing after MY girlfriend.

**Finn Hudson**: I do not chase after Quinn!

**Quinn Fabray**: Yes you do.

**Finn Hudson**: So...?

**Santana Lopez**: Get some, Berry!

**Rachel Berry**: Oh, San. Although I am flatered by your comment, Finn will not be "getting some" anytime soon.

_**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **__and __**Kurt Hummel **__likes this._

**Finn Hudson**: Wait, really?

**Rachel Berry**: What Finn, did you expect I was going to give it up to you so soon?

**Finn Hudson**: Kinda...

**Rachel Berry**: UGH!

**Kurt Hummel** : Hey girls, how about we hit up the mall later?

_**Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, Rachel berry **__and __**3 others **__ like this._

15 Comments -

**Mercedes Jones**: Of course!

**Santana Lopez**: Did someone say shopping?

_**Rachel Berry **__likes this._

**Kurt Hummel**: Technically I said 'the mall' but that works too.

**Rachel Berry**: Count me in Kurtie!

**Quinn Fabray**: Id love to go!

**Kurt Hummel**: Not you, Fabray.

_**Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry, **_**Brittany S. Pierce**___and __**2 others **__ like this._

**Quinn Fabray**_: _Are you serious! Why can't I come?

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Cause nobody likes you Quinn, duh.

_**47 others**__ like this._

**Quinn Fabray**: Do all of you people really not like me?

**Finn Hudson**: That's not true. I like you Quinn:)

**Rachel Berry**: FINN!

**Quinn Fabray**: Aww, really?:)

**Finn Hudson**: Really;)

**Quinn Fabray**: Lets get back together.

**Finn Hudson**: Deffinetly. Rachel, im breaking up with you.

**Rachel Berry**: Did he just break up with me over Facbook? Are you kidding me?

_**Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, Tina Cohen-Chang **__and __**12 others **__ like this._

**Quinn Fabray **went from "single" to "in a relationship" with **Finn Hudson.**

2 Comments -

**Finn Hudson**: Aww, baby;)

**Artie Abrams**: Barf..

_**78 people **__ like this._

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Anyone up for some Halo?

_**Matt Rutherford, Artie Abrams, Mike Chang **__and __**4 others**__ like this._

10 Comments -

**Mike Chang**: Be over in 10.

**Artie Abrams**: Hey Mike, do you think you can swing by and pick me up?

**Mike Chang**: Sure, Artie. Im leaving in a few.

**Finn Hudson**: Do you think you can pick me up too, Mike?

**Mike Chang**: Uhh..can't Finn, your house is not in the direction im going.

**Finn Hudson**: I live right next door...

**Mike Chang**: Then...I uh... I moved.

**Finn Hudson**: No you didn't, I can see you from my bedroom window.

**Santana Lopez**: Wankyyyyy;)

_**24 people **__like this._

**Artie Abrams**: Aww what the hell?

_And thats it! Next chapter should be up sometime this coming week. Critical reviews are welcome:)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews guys! Now without further ado, the next chapter of Gleebook!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did RM would be out of a job. I also don't own Facebook._

_Pairings: Mainly St. Berry, with others mixed in._

_Setting: Starts in the beginning of Hell-o_

_/_

**Santana Lopez**: **Rachel Berry **Hey B, I have someone I would like you to meet.

3 Comments -

**Rachel Berry**: Really? Who?

**Santana Lopez**: Why don't you come over so you can meet him?

**Rachel Berry**: Sure! Ill be over in a few.

/

**Quinn Fabray**: God, Im so big! Im a big fat balloon!

_**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Finn Hudson, **__and __**49 others **__like this._

8 Comments -

**Quinn Fabray**: Finn, why did you like this? :/

**Finn Hudson**: Well, you are getting pretty big...

_**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **__likes this._

**Quinn Fabray**: I can't BELEIVE you just said that.

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Quinn, why are you a balloon?

**Quinn Fabray**: I was being saracstic, Brittany.

**Brittany S. Pierce**: What does sarcastic mean?

**Rachel Berry**: Brit, when someone is being sarcastic, it often means they are referring to something that is the opposite of what is obvious.

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Ohh...what does that mean?

/

**Rachel Berry **is now friends with **Jesse St. James.**

_**Jesse St. James **__and __**Santana Lopez **__likes this._

_/_

**Jesse St. James**: **Rachel Berry **Hey Rach, I got an extra ticket to go see Funny Girl at a Community Theater in Akron, wanna come? ;)

3 Comments -

**Rachel Berry**: Yes! I would love to go.

**Jesse St. James**: Great, ill pick you up tomorrow night at 7.

**Rachel Berry**: Can't wait!

_**Jesse St. James **__likes this._

_/_

_Private Message : _**Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray, Artie Abrams, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce **_and_** Mike Rutherford.**

**Finn Hudson**: Glee meeting, 4 o' clock in the choir room tomorrow!

- Comments -

**Kurt Hummel**: Honestly Finn? What for?

**Finn Hudson**: You'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out.

**Kurt Hummel**: This better be good.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Wait, why wasn't Rachel tagged in the message?

**Finn Hudson**: Because Rachel isnt aloud to come.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Why can't she?

**Santana Lopez**: Wait hold up. We can't have a Glee meeting w/o Rachel.

**Finn Hudson**: Of course we can.

**Mercedes Jones**: Ohh, I don't like the sound of this...

/

_Weeeelllll, how am I doing so far?:) Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh my gosh! Im so sorry for taking so long to update. Life just...happened. I was very busy with schoolwork, rehersals, lessons, and a bunch of other things. Im also sorry for the length of this chapter. Next chapter im going to have a story thing for the St. Berry date. Ill post some of it for the next chapter then the chapter after that would be the rest of the date. Sooo, here is the next chapter of Gleebook._

_/_

**Rachel Berry: Finn Hudson**, we need to have a little chat..

10 Comments-

**Finn Hudson**:I have nothing to say to you you traitor!

**Rachel Berry**: Oh , grow up, Finn! Were only friends.

**Finn Hudson**: It doesn't matter, Rachel. You don't see anybody else in New Directions talking to our opposing team.

**Rachel Berry**: Santana introduced me to him. So obviously Santana was talking to him before I started to. Or is this not about me talking to him behind the teams back? I know what this is really about. It's about you, Finn. You don't want me talking to other guys because you want me back.

**Finn Hudson**: WHAT? That's not true at all...

**Rachel Berry**: Oh but it is! You think that by kicking me out of the club, JUST FOR BEING FRIENDS WITH JESSE, I would come running to you, begging for forgiveness at your feet to keep me in the club, and to eventually try and get you back in order for me to keep my place in glee club. Well guess what, Finn. It's never going to happen! You and I are done. Finished. We were never right for eachother and I can see that so much more clearly now.

_**Jesse St. James, Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, **__and __**14 others **__like this_

**Artie Abrams**: She told you, Hudson.

_**34 others **__like this._

**Finn Hudson**: Awww Rachel. Come on don't be like this. You know I love you.

**Rachel Berry**: Im sorry, Finn, but what we had was not love. You need to move on. I have.

**Finn Hudson**: But I can't...

**Rachel Berry**: Well try to! Go get Quinn. You love her.

**Finn Hudson**: Shes not the one that I want.

**Rachel Berry**: I DON'T CARE, FINN! JUST STOP, OKAY? I don't love you. I never did. And you never really loved me. How hard is that to get into that tiny pee-brain of yours? I pinned after you because I thought that it would make me popular by dating the quarterback. I never even liked you. Your a tall, akward oaf. You have none of the qualities that I look for in a guy. Now please, just stop. You sound pathedic. And quite honestly, im a little embarassed for you right now. Now goodbye, Finn. Ill see you in school.

/

**Kurt Hummel**: **Rachel Berry**, I love you!

_**10 others **__like this._

5 Comments-

**Rachel Berry**: Why, thank you, Kurt:)

**Mercedes Jones**: Girl, you told white boy what was UP.

**Kurt Hummel**: Yes, bravo Rachel. Bravo.

**Santana Lopez**: God, I know! I tought you well.. :')

**Rachel Berry**:Oh guys! Stop. Your making me blush:)

/

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Yaaaaay! Lord Tubbington had kittens:)

10 Comments-

**Quinn Fabray**: I thought Lord Tubbington was a male?

_**Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **__and __**36 others **__like this._

**Brittany S. Pierce**: He is.

**Quinn Fabray**: O_O...

**Santana Lopez**: Britt, tell Lord Tubbington that I said congratz:)

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Why can't you tell him yourself?

**Santana Lopez**: Because, Britt Britt, Lord Tubbington can't read.

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Yes he can. He can also talk.

**Santana Lopez**: Okay, Congratz Lord Tubbington!

**Brittany S. Pierce**: He said "Meo-w m-eow me-ow, meow." Which means "Their your babies too, San."

**Santana Lopez**: What..! -_-

_**80 others **__like this._

_/_

**Jesse St. James**: Hey **Rachel**, ill be over to pick you up in 5.

1 Comment-

**Rachel Berry**: Ill be waiting:)

_**Jesse St. James **__likes this._

_/_


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel logged out of Facebook and closed the lid of her pink laptop. She spent most of her afternoon getting ready for this date Jesse was taking her on. He was taking her to see _Funny Girl!_ She was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. As she waited for her date to arrive, she thought back to the events that played out earlier in the week.

When Santana first told her that she wanted Rachel to meet someone, she thought it was going to be someone bad like a drug dealer or something along those lines to help her releive some of the stress she was going through. But when she went over to San's house later that afternoon and first laid eyes on one Jesse St. James, she knew he was no drug dealer. She knew of him as the male lead of Vocal Adrenaline. New Directions biggest compitition at Regionals. She wondered how Santana even knew of him. She could always ask her another time.

Conversation flowed very smoothly between the 3 teenagers. Rachel found out that Jesse was a very nice person. He was deffinetly a gentleman. He was kind, outgoing and charming. The rumors about him obviously not true. At least she hoped not...

After a few hours of talking and having fun, it was getting pretty late and it was time to bid their goodbyes. Jesse and Rachel exchanged numbers, a smile on her face the whole time. She couldn't deny that she had a _little_ bit of feelings towards the boy. Only a little. So when Jesse asked Rachel out, she got a tingly feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she just couldn't turn him down.

Rachel was brought back from her thoughts by the ringing of her doorbell. She glanced in the mirror and quickly grabbed her purse and her jacket. Even though it wasn't very cold out, she took it along just in case. 'You can never be too sure', she thought to herself.

As Rachel was making her way down the stairs, she called out, "Coming! I'll be right there."

She gracefully, but not too eagerly, opened the door to reveal the handsome young man standing in front of her.

Jesse was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a white shirt, and a black jacket with his designer boot on his feet. In his right hand, he held a bouquet of white roses. Rachel glanced up at his face and found that he was looking her up and down with a slight smirk on his face. She couldn't stopt the light blush that crept onto her cheeks.

She was wearing a white short sleeved blouse with a light blue cardigan. Her short, black skirt made her legs look like they could go on forever, even with the black tights. She wore light brown heels and her hair was curled to perfection falling around her face.

"You look beautiful." He says a few seconds later, looking into her big brown eyes.

"Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself." She says, smiling up at him.

"I try." He winked at her. "Well, we should get going if we want to make it in time." He glanced down at the flowers. "Oh, I almost forgot. I got you these." Jesse handed the flowers out to her and Rachel took them from him, her hand brushing against his, sending what felt like electricity through the both of them.

"Thanks. Their beautiful." She grinned, looking at the flowers, then back up at him. "If you'll excuse me, I just have to put these in some water."

And with that, Rachel turned and headed into the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase with water.

When Rachel came back, Jesse smiled and held out his arm for her. She smiled back and gladely placed her hand on his forearm.

They walked back to his Range Rover and went over to the passenger side. Jesse held the door open for her and helped her get in. "How chivilarious of you." Jesse nodded and closed her door, walking to his own side to get in and starting the car.

As he was pulling out of the driveway, he asked, "Would you like to listen to some music?"

"Sure." She says, and grabbed his iPod that was plugged in and chose a song.

As the notes of the song started to fill the car, Rachel glanced at Jesse to see him smiling and singing along softly. Rachel began to sing along with him. As the song drew to a close, Rachel said, "I love that song." She looked over at Jesse to wait for a response.

"Adele has a wonderful voice, yes. But not as good as yours, though."

Rachel looked at him in pure shock. How did he know how well she sang? So, she asked just that.

"How do you know how good I can sing?" She asked him, her eyebrows furrowing together in confusion.

"I've heard you sing at your Sectionals." He looked back at Rachel, still seeing the confusion on her face. "What? Did you think I didn't know who you are, Miss Berry? And of course, you were just singing along to Adele a few moments ago." He told her with a smirk on his face.

Rachel looked up at him curiously.

"You saw me at Sectionals?"

"Well, Ms. Corcoran heard about New Directions so she wanted to check you guys out, see if you were any good, any threat. We were all a little dissapointed though. Although, you were the only one who pose any threat to Vocal Adrenaline."

She thought about what he was saying. She knew she had a great voice, but to know that _Vocal Adrenaline_ was in her Sectionals audiance, watching her team, watching _her_, it made her feel insecure about her preformance, despite what Jesse had just told her.

"Was I bad? Did I have enough emotional depth? Was I good enought? What if they thought I was horrible? Did I get my facial expressions down? Was I off pitch?" As questions flew out of her mouth, she stopped mid sentence when she heard him start to laugh.

"What?" she demanded. "What is so funny?" Rachel was growing angrier the more he laughed. Why was he laughing at her? Did he think this was funny? How dare he! She was about to tell him when he spoke before her.

"Did you not just hear me?" He said, looking at her with laughter in his voice. "You were extrordinary! You brought the house down, Rachel. You deffinetly brought that song justice. Your pitch was spot on, also. And your expressions were quite hot, actually." Rachel looked up at him to see an adorable smirk on his lips.

She blushed at the last comment. "Thank you," she whipered. Relief washed over her. The theater came into view and a few seconds later, Jesse was out of the car and over to Rachel's side to open the door for her. She climbed out of the vehicle and said, "so much." He nodded.

They then began walking towards the theater.

Jesse glanced down at her, eyes questioning. "Why the blush?"

Rachel looked up into his beautiful blue orbs and sighed.

Should she tell him everything? She only just met him a few days ago. Rachel knew deep down that she could trust Jesse, despite just meeting him. He wasn't the kind of guy that would run off and make fun of her behind her back to his friends, was he? That was exacly what Finn had done when Rachel told him about her insicurities. Later that night when he left her house, he went home and called Noah and Artie. Thankfully Noah didn't say anything about it to her in glee club the next day, but Artie did. She was so embarassed. But Finn apoligized and said he would never do it again, so of course, Rachel beleived him and forgave him.

"It's just...its not very often that I get praise like that. Other than from my dads, it's still just...not enough, ya know? And you saying that my faces were hot, its just something I don't get very often. Its kind of new to me. Finn never said anything like that. Or Noah. Or anyone for that matter." She looked down at her feet as they walked. "I just don't find myself attractive in that way or in any way. I...I know my nose is too big," her voice cracked. "a-and I know my boobs might not be the perfect size in a guys mind. I also know that im not the skinniest girl out there and im too short. But.. I just don't know why not _one_ guy out there can't like me for who I am. To like me despite my flaws. Im not _that_ bad, am I?" A tear began to slowly slide down her cheek.

Jesse looked down at her with shock on his face. Did she honestly think that low of herself? He knew they just met and all, but it shocked him to know that she didn't find herself attractive. Was this girl _crazy_? Rachel honestly had to be one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen in his entire life.

Jesse abruptly stopped them and took both of her small hands in his larger ones. He stood in front of her so that he could look right into her eyes when he began to speak.

"Rachel Barbra Berry," Rachel smiled a teary smile. "don't let anyone think that you are not good enough. Don't. You are so much better than anyone in that glee club. Nobody can come even second next to you. Well, besides me, of course." Jesse winked at her and Rachel giggled at him. "You are by far one of the most amazingest person I have ever had the pleasure to get to know. And if others can't see that its utterly and completely their loss." He bent down and gently kissed the tip of her nose. "_I _ think your nose is just fine the way it is. Not trying to sound like a pervert or anything, but I think that your breasts are perfect size in my mind." He says a matter a factly. Rachel playfully slapped him on the shoulder and laughed, Jesse joining lightly. "I also think that your not fat at all. I mean, you wake up at 5:30 in the morning just so you can work out on your eliptical for an hour."

"You remembered?" Rachel asked him lovingly.

"Of course I did." He continued. "How do you know that there isn't _one_ guy out there that likes you for who you are? Despite your flaws and everything else?"

Rachel slowly begins to swing their held hands between them gently from side to side.

"I don't know," Rachel sighed, "I just feel like there is noone out there that likes me in that kind of way."

"Maybe you should just keep looking, then." Jesse tells her.

Rachel reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He leaned down, wrapping his own arms around her waist and squeezed her lightly, putting his head in the crook of her neck, hers on his chest.

She honestly could admit that she could have stayed like this for forever.

As the duo pulled away a few moments later, they noticed the time on Jesse's watch and saw that the show was at least half way through.

"Oh no! We missed _Funny Girl_." Rachel exclaimed.

Jesse laughed at her and shook his head.

"That's okay. We can just go to the second part of our date."

"There's a second part?" Rachel asked, curious.

"Well, yes. I was planning to take you to a very nice vegan resturant in Akron not to far from here."

"Oh, Jesse! That sounds wonderful. Thank you so much." Rachel whispered, reaching up onto her tippy-toes to delicately kiss his cheek.

"Good, we better get going then." Jesse held out his arms for her to take and she happily obliged, placing her glossy, french-manicured hand on his arm and leaning her petite frame on his body ever so slightly as they walked silently yet comfortably back to his Range Rover.

/

_So what did you guys think? Would you like to see more of this or would you like me to just continue only Facebook updates? Just let me know. Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


End file.
